Different but still Twilight
by Cullenfampire
Summary: Like the title says: different but still twilight... I hope you enjoy it :p


Charlie picked me up on the airport. He looks exactly the same since Easter. It's September and it's raining. I don't really like the cold or the rain. But I think this will be a good thing for me.

So here I am in Charlie's car.

"I'm so happy that you are here with us!" he said

"Um… I don't get it"

"Bella… You're not child anymore and you know that me and your mother won't get back together, right?"

"Yes, but I don't understand what you're saying."

"Well… I started dating someone… and she's really special to me. I want you to respecter her. She's living with me."

"What? You're saying this to me now? I… Why didn't you tell me earlier? What does she have that mom doesn't? Dad I'm sorry but I'm shocked!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry honey. There's nothing wrong with you mom. But me and your mom are so different from each other and it didn't work out living together. I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to apologize. I understand and there's nothing I can do about it". I said.

"You will like her. I promise." He said

Actually I didn't understand. I wanted him to be happy, but what about me? She was living with him and he hasn't told me? That wasn't fair.

When I got home she was sitting in front of the TV.

She was tall and fat. Her hair was dark and short. I wondered what Charlie saw in that woman. Those brown eyes looked at me happily.

"You must be Bella! Hey , I'm Paige. Nice to meet you!" she said

I looked at Charlie. His eyes shone every time he looked at her. He seemed happy and I had to respect that.

"Nice to meet you too." I said

Paige seemed nice.

Charlie helped me carry the bags into my room.

I was so tired that I fell asleep at 20:24.

I woke up next morning earlier than usual. It gave me time to organize my things and go to school.

When I got there everyone was staring at me. The new girl…

The classes went normally. I met one girl Jessica. She was nice and helped me with everything.

I met her friends at lunch: Mike, Eric, Angela and Tyler. They were all very welcoming.

At the end of the day I was with Jessica and Angela at the parking lot and something caught my attention.

"Who are they?" I asked

"Oh... The Cullen's. Doctor and Mrs. Cullen foster kids. But they're together you know! Like together, together. They don't talk to anyone. I think they're shy because they're new in Forks.

The blond girl is Rosalie and the big guy is Emmett. They're together. Then the dark haired, Alice, she's with the blond one, Jasper. And finally Edward" Jessica explained.

"They are all gorgeous! So Edward is like… alone?" I asked.

They were all beautiful but there was something about Edward. Something special that I can't explain it. He had bronze colored hair and he seemed so mysterious.

"Yes, he is. But don't waste your time. They kind of keep to themselves."

When I got home I did my homework and went dinner. I was starting to like Paige. She was always kind and nice to me. But there was something weird about her. She is always so hot. Her skin burns me. Charlie says she is like this and it normal for her. But still it is weird.

After dinner Jacob and his dad showed up to watch a football game on the flat screen.

"Hey, Bella. Remember me?" he asked

"Of course I do! Silly!"

Jacob and I are good friends.

"So… you like Paige?" he asked carefully

"I do… She's nice."

"She used to live there in the reservation. You father met her there."

"Um… Has she got any problem? Like… her skin… It's always so hot." I asked. I needed to know. And Jacob seemed to know the answer.

"I'm not supposed to say anything about it. Sorry"

"Oh, c'mon Jake! You know that you can trust me! I won't tell anyone and I have the right know! She's living with me remember?"

"Well… We are supposed to descend from wolves. And we have an enemy clan. Every time they're here in Forks we transform ourselves in werewolves."

"Oh… Are you a werewolf?"

I couldn't believe. That kind of stuff just doesn't exist!

"No. But I will. One day… Just forget about… this is just an old story"

"I will…"

Of course I wouldn't. I wanted to know so in the next day I made a search in the internet… and I did found some stuff.

It all made sense.

The enemy clan was the vampires… If there were vampires out there this could be a dangerous thing.

It past 1 month and nothing happened with my life… Just as boring as ever…

Until one day.

I was at school running through the hall. I was late for class.

Suddenly I say a white light right in front of me.

I didn't see anything after that. When I opened my eyes Edward Cullen was pulling me against his chest, protecting me from the explosion. I was speechless and cold. His skin was so cold and his golden eyes were staring at me.

"Thank you" I said

Without saying anything he left me alone in hall. Three seconds later everyone was screaming.

"Bella? Are you okay? Bella?"

"I guess I am."

That was the last time I saw Edward in 2 weeks.

When he finally got back I went talk to him to thank him for saving my life.

"Edward" Wait. I just want to thank you for saving my life… But can I ask you something?"

"I have to go. Maybe another time." He said.

"I'll be kick. How did you got over to me so fast. You weren't near me and suddenly you were pushing me away… How… how?"

"Bella. I guess you didn't see me. I was right after you."

"No, you weren't! I know what I saw!"

"You must be confused" he said

"You're not going to tell me the truth, aren't you?"I asked

"No. I can't. We should talk anymore."

"Why? Are you regretting to save me? I know you are I just wanted to know why!" I yelled

"You don't know anything. Just go away."

He left me there.

I went home. I was so mad! But he was so gorgeous and I loved him!

Three weeks passed and he wasn't at school.

When I got home one day he was in my bedroom.

He covered my mouth with his hand and whispered:

"I'm sorry that I'm being rude all the time but I'm tired to run away from you. I don't want to be away from you anymore. I come back to you Bella. I have a big secret and I can't stay here when Paige is in the house. She's coming, so I have to go. I love you."

He was not in the room anymore. I almost fainted. I was so happy. He loved me. But why doesn't he stay here while Paige is in the house?

I remembered what Jacob said to me. The enemy clan. Vampires.

I made a search on the internet that night.

Pale white and ice cold skin, velocity, immortality, beauty and strength.

It all made sense.

Was he a vampire? Maybe.

The next days he didn't showed up. But I was watching.

Before I go to sleep I wrote a letter:

Dear Edward

You're impossibly fast. And strong. Your skin is pale-white, ice-cold. Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak like... you're from a different time. You never eat food, or drink, or come out in the sunlight.

I've been watching your family and I notice all that.

Are you guys vampires? I am not afraid and I'm going to tell anyone.

Don't lie to me Edward. I love you. And I want to stay with you forever.

Please don't ignore me.

Love

Bella

P.S: Answer me

In the next day I woke up and the letter wasn't there. Instead of it Edward was in my room.

"Good morning." He said smiling.

"How did you get in… and when?" I asked confused

"By the window and I get in after you fall asleep"

"What? You stay here all night long? You… don't…" now I was more confused.

"No. I don't sleep. That's why I like to observe you sleeping. I do it every night."

"But Paige was here!"

"Yeah but the dog is sleeping…" He said amused.

"Don't say that. She's sweet."

"Whatever you want my love"

I couldn't believe this. This was a dream come truth!


End file.
